


A Girl For Christmas

by Sara1991



Series: Christmas 2020 Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Seven months ago Trunks bumped into a girl while on a trip with Gohan & Goten to Kyoto. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her—which he doesn’t understand. However, Vegeta has arranged for Trunks to be in a relationship with the princess of the Sun. By some miracle, he meets this girl again—in the dead of winter. Turns out she’s this princess of the Sun—& she is a pistol.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Aurora Phoenix (OC), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Christmas 2020 Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047274
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Trunks was now nineteen and living in his parents’ basement because his mother didn’t want him leaving and living on his own—just yet.

Right now, he was lying in his bed, thinking.

He closed his eyes, and he could see a girl with wavy, waist-length dark orange hair, lightly tanned skin, and he was pretty sure she had brown eyes.

He had seen this girl multiple times while on a trip to Kyoto; Gohan and Goten had invited him to go along. Well, Goten pretty much begged him to go because if he didn’t, Chi-Chi would've gone with them.

Trunks really hadn't wanted to go, but he owed Goten money; Goten used that against him.

Trunks was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father yelling and slamming things around upstairs.

“Vegeta calm down!” Bulma snapped, watching her husband go on a tangent.

“What’s going on up here?” Trunks asked, slightly annoyed.

“Merry Christmas.” Bulla cheerfully exclaimed, walking down the hall, but quickly turned around and went back to her room.

“Merry Christmas, Bulla!” Trunks called.

“What’s going on is your father is have a temper tantrum.” Bulma calmly stated, looking at Trunks.

“Ok… Why this time?” Trunks asked, confused.

“That girl…” Vegeta growled.

“What girl? What are you talking about?” Trunks asked, still confused.

“Your future wife—the princess of the Sun. We’ve had this conversation already.” Vegeta explained.

“Yes, we have. And I’ve repeatedly told you, I don’t want an arranged marriage.” Trunks snapped.

“Well, that’s too bad for you, now isn’t it? The only problem is the girl disappeared ten months ago and hasn’t returned to the Sun. And now, by law, she can no longer return to the Sun.” Vegeta explained.

“They haven’t been able to find her?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“No. But they know she’s on Earth.” Vegeta explained.

“Are you going to try to find her?” Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes.

“They say there’s no point in trying. If she doesn’t want to be found; she won’t be found. She ran away. And because she was only sixteen when she ran away—and is now only seventeen—and can’t go back; she has the choice of whether she wants to be a princess or not. However, she can’t escape the promise of our marriage agreement. When I find her, she’ll come to understand she’s to be married to you.” Vegeta stated, determined.

“I’m so glad I was a part of this decision…” Bulma growled, glaring at her husband. 

"This was years before we met. Saiyans had just made an alliance with the Sun. The first son I were to ever have would be promised to the first daughter of the king and queen of the Sun.” Vegeta explained, proud of himself.

“Where are you going?” Bulma asked Trunks as he got his coat and boots on.

“Out. I’m not going to stand here and listen to Dad talk about how I’ve been promised to some girl I don’t know. And clearly, this girl doesn’t want anything to do with this either.” Trunks replied before leaving, trying and failing not to slam the door.

“Good going. You need to get in contact with the Sun and tell them you want to rescind this stupid arranged marriage.” Bulma demanded, looking at her husband.

“Heh! Be my guest if you really want.” Vegeta challenged, looking at his wife.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta.

“It means, you don’t go back on promises made wit the Sun. If I break this arrangement, Earth will face the Sun’s wrath. They will make it so hot that everything dries out. So by all means—go ahead.” Vegeta explained, looking at Bulma, who just glared at Vegeta.

“You are so lucky I’m making Christmas Dinner right now.” Bulma growled.

** Two Hours Later:  **

Trunks had been wandering around West City when he decided he’d better get home before his mom sent out a search party.

However, as he was getting ready to head home, Trunks saw a girl stumbling along in the snow. She was wearing short jean shorts and an off-the-shoulder purple shirt with what looked like a red tank top under that.

He didn’t know what she had on her feet because the snow was nearly up to her knees.

“Hey! What are you doing out in this weather without proper attire?” Trunks asked, flying over to her.

“Back off!” The girl yelled as a crimson-red scythe appeared in her hands; she pointed it at Trunks.

“Ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Trunks spoke, backing up a little with his hands in the air.

However, he got a good look at the girl; she was the girl from Kyoto.

“I know you. You were in Kyoto a few months ago, yes?” The girl asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, that’s correct. Do you want to put your scythe away? I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” Trunks responded, looking at her.

“Hey; what’s going on over here?! Do you need help?” Goku, Gohan, and Goten asked, flying over as Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan waited in a storefront.

Immediately, the girl went on the defense, holding her scythe in front of her.

“No, we’re fine. We’re just having a bit of a misunderstanding—I hope.” Trunks answered and then said under his breath.

“Isn’t that that girl from Kyoto?” Gohan asked, noticing the girl right away.

“Yes.” Trunks answered, holding his hands up to the girl and Gohan.

“Aren’t you cold?” Goten asked, stepping towards the girl.

“Cold?” The girl asked, confused.

“She’s definitely cold; her skin’s turning blue. But I don’t think she knows what she’s feeling; she must come from a hotter climate.” Gohan stated as the girl started backing away, slipping on what everyone assumed to be ice beneath the snow.

They were going to help her when she swung her scythe and the snow around her melted.

They then noticed she wore a purple bandana around her neck, dark blue and purple tennis shoes, and purple socks.

“Well, that’s different.” The guys said at the same time, watching steam come off the scythe.

“Ok. Relax. Like I said before, I’m not going to hurt you. You are freezing; we can see you shivering. Let me take you back to my place and you can warm up. Then we can contact your parents and you can go home.” Trunks suggested, only to be shocked when she started backing away.

“No! I will not go home! Ahhh!” The girl screamed, backing away, only to screech when she landed in a puddle of cold water.

“Ok. Ok. We won’t take you home. At least come with me to my place to warm up. You can eat something if you’d like. My name is Trunks, and these are some of my friends, Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Goku’s and Gohan’s wives are over there with Gohan’s daughter: Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan. What is your name?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“Trunks? Trunks Briefs? You’re the son of Vegeta?” The girl asked, looking at Trunks in shock.

“How do you know all that? Who are you?” Trunks asked, looking at the girl; he didn’t know what it was—or why—but he liked her. 

And if he wasn’t mistaken, by a look that ran across her eyes—not only now, but several times back in Kyoto. Trunks was thinking that maybe she liked him as well.

“Aurora Phoenix—that’s my name.” The girl, Aurora, answered, trying to stand, only to pass out.

“Aurora Phoenix?” Goten asked, scratching his head.

“Never mind that right now. If you’re heading to my house—and you get there first, tell Mom and Dad what’s going on? I’ll be there as soon as I can. Ah!” Trunks instructed, trying to pick the scythe up.

“Did you cut yourself?” Gohan asked, looking at Trunks.

“No. This is hot—very hot.” Trunks replied, sticking his hand in snow for a second before throwing snow on the scythe’s handle.

After a few seconds, he was able to pick the scythe and Aurora up.

“You didn’t have to stay back, you know.” Trunks said, looking at Gohan.

Goku and Goten went back to Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan, and headed to Bulma and Vegeta’s home.

“Yes, I did. Let me take the scythe before someone gets hurt.” Gohan replied, holding his hand out.

“Thanks.” Trunks thanked, handing Gohan the scythe.

“No problem. Now let’s get her somewhere warm.” Gohan stated as they flew off…


	2. Chapter 2

When Trunks and Goten got to the house with Aurora, Bulma was waiting at the door.

Also, a snowstorm started raging outside.

“You found a girl out in this weather?” That was the first thing Bulma asked.

“I’m assuming Goku and them got here then?” Trunks asked, holding Aurora close to him.

“Yeah, they’re here—and they said you found a girl in Spring or Summer clothes in the snow.” Bulma repeated, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah. It’s the girl from Kyoto I kind of told you about.” Trunks answered, looking at his mother.

“She must be freezing. Bring her this way. What is that?” Bulma ordered, looking at Trunks, and then asked when she noticed the scythe. 

“It’s her scythe… Can we just warm her up or something?” Trunks answered, and impatiently asked.

“Who is this girl?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Never mind that right now!” Trunks snapped, following his mom to her room.

“Ok… Lay her on the bed. First, we need to get her out of these wet clothes. Then we’ll wrap her in this; we’ll slowly warm her up.” Bulma instructed, digging for some warmer clothes and an electric blanket.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just did as he was instructed.

“Who the hell is this girl?! I don’t care if you feel some kind of connection to her; you are to be married to the Sun princess.” Vegeta snapped, walking into his room.

“Dad! Don’t you fucking knock?!” Trunks snapped back.

“Knock it off, both of you! Did you get a name?” Bulma snapped, ending that argument before it could escalate.

“Yeah… Just before she passed out, she said her name was Aurora Phoenix.” Trunks answered.

“Aurora Phoenix? You’re sure?” Vegeta asked, stunned.

“Yes, I’m sure. She said her name was Aurora Phoenix. Why?” Trunks asked, trying to remain calm.

“Well, that was easier than expected. And you feel connected with her. So that’s out of the way.” Vegeta stated with a victorious smile.

“What is with that look?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband as she pulled Aurora’s shorts down.

“Aurora Phoenix is the Sun’s princess. They said she couldn’t be found.” Vegeta answered with a cheeky smile.

“Well—that explains why she doesn’t understand this weather. And how she knew who I was and who my father is.” Trunks sighed, looking from Vegeta to Aurora before Bulma made him look away; she was about to remove her bra and panties.

“If she’s from the Sun, is it safe for her to be somewhere where it snows like this? I don’t think her body can handle this cold.” Bulma noted as she redressed Aurora in a new pair of simple cotton panties, soft sleep pants, and a long-sleeved nightshirt.

“She’ll be fine as long as she starts dressing appropriately.” Vegeta plainly stated, answering Bulma.

“Ok. What’s with the scythe?” Bulma asked, wrapping Aurora in the electric blanket.

“When I saw her, I went up to, and asked what she was doing outside in that outfit. I must’ve scared her or something because she became defensive, and out came the scythe. I’m not sure what kind of scythe it is, but I do know it’s hot; I burnt my hand trying to pick it up.” Trunks explained, holding his hand up.

“That’s the Sun or Fire Scythe.” Vegeta answered, shocked.

“Why do you sound so shocked?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“The Sun or Fire Scythe is the Sun’s strongest, most powerful item they have. People call it either Sun Scythe because it’s of the Sun. They also call it the Fire Scythe because it can start fires with a single swipe/slash. The only people who can—or should be able to wield it are warriors of the Sun, Mars, and Ariens—not some meek princess.” Vegeta explained, looking at Aurora.

“Saiyans can’t wield it?” Bulma asked in a bored tone.

“No. As soon as I touched it, my hands started burning.” Vegeta answered, looking away.

“I was able to pick it up—after cooling it down with some snow. Then Gohan carried it home. And I really don’t think Aurora is some meek princess; she has some kind of fight and attitude towards her.” Trunks spoke up.

“Are we sure she’s really the princess and isn’t lying to you?” Vegeta asked, becoming suspicious.

“She never said she was a princess.” Trunks replied.

“But she did say her name was Aurora Phoenix.” Vegeta stated, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah… Dad, what are you doing?” Trunks replied before asking in shock when Vegeta went over to Aurora and started searching her body; he ended up staring at her wrist.

“Vegeta, what are you doing?” Bulma asked, demanding an answer.

“She is who she says she is… She has the Royal Sun Mark on her wrist…” Vegeta mumbled, showing off Aurora’s wrist.

The mark was looked like a small fancy red, orange, and black sun design.

“So she is who she says she is. What is your issue?” Bulma asked, annoyed, looking at Vegeta as he backed away.

“She is a princess; she shouldn’t have something as powerful as that scythe!” Vegeta yelled.

“Who cares? Clearly, she has it and nothing’s going to change that. Next, I suppose you’re going to say she stole it.” Trunks shot.

“No. No matter who or what you are, the scythe can’t be stolen; it’ll burn the thief.” Vegeta explained.

“Well, there you go.” Bulma started, only to be interrupted.

“But why does she, of all people, have it?! She’s the princess—and she’s tiny! I highly doubt she’s strong enough to wield it!” Vegeta yelled again.

“Oh, I beg to differ; she did just fine in wielding it.” Trunks mumbled.

“What was that, Boy?!” Vegeta asked, pissed off.

“She wielded the scythe just fine. If I had provoked her just enough, she could’ve easily sliced me in half or something. When I saw her in Kyoto, she didn’t seem like a pushover of any sort. She’s pretty handy capable, if you ask me.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Well, I didn’t ask you; now, did I?!” Vegeta snapped.

“That’s enough!” Bulma snapped. She was going to continue when someone beat her to it.

“Will you stop yelling and shut the fuck up?!” Aurora asked, annoyed, sitting up, holding her head.

“Excuse me?” Vegeta asked in shock while Bulma and Trunks stood there, shocked as well.

“You heard me.” Aurora replied, looking directly at Vegeta.

“Excuse me? Do you know just who I am?” Vegeta asked, offended, looking at her.

“You’re his dad, yes?” Aurora asked, looking from Vegeta to Trunks.

“So, you don’t know who I am? Let me tell yo—” Vegeta started, only to be interrupted.

“You’re Vegeta, King of all Saiyans. Son of the late King Vegeta and Queen Vespa. Wife of Bulma Briefs and father of Trunks and Bulla Briefs. I am very well aware of who you are, your highness. My parents and older brothers have told me all about you, your family, and the agreement you made so that my family wouldn’t fry what was left of your people—and so your people wouldn’t destroy my family’s livelihood. In my opinion, you should’ve destroyed that statue; it causes nothing but problems.” Aurora answered, using sarcasm here and there, interrupting Vegeta.

“What is your issue? One would think you’d be happy with an alliance! And you… How can you be so selfish as to leave your family in order to do whatever? To go back on our agreement?!” Vegeta yelled.

“Me? Selfish? Ok. Let me explain something to you, Pal. An alliance isn’t the problem. I have no problem with an alliance. The problem is being forced to be married to a person I don’t know by a party of dumbass adults who think they know best, but don’t. The problem is being born into a family of stuck-up, selfish, greedy people who think they know everything. If you want to call me selfish, fine. But it ain’t true. Did I run away to avoid all that bullshit? Yes. Yes, I did. Yes, I decided to run away from being a damn princess because I never asked for or wanted that! I am just me—and that’s how it will damn well stay.” Aurora explained, answering Vegeta, glaring at him.

“Ok… Fine. Fine. My next question is…” Vegeta started, only to be interrupted again.

“Why I have my Sun-Fire Scythe? Yes, I know. You’re not very quiet—and I’m not deaf. I heard you—loud and clear. I have had that thing since I was two. The damn thing came to me. Yes, I can wield and use it and all of its abilities just fine. Just as I hold the Imperium Ruby Crystal.” Aurora explained, looking at Vegeta.

“The “what” crystal?” Vegeta asked, looking at Aurora like she was crazy.

“The Imperium Ruby Crystal. The Imperium Crystal is the Sun’s most powerful crystal and power source. It’s one of the strongest crystals in the universe. It’s not  _ the _ strongest, but it is one of them. The Moon has it’s Imperium Silver Crystal, we have the Imperium Ruby Crystal. All planets except for Earth have their own powerful crystal. However, the Moon and the Sun are the only ones with an Imperium crystal. The crystals of the planets all have their names and a type of gem in their names. Earth used to have one, but it was later destroyed and turned to dust that helped grow the grass, trees, flowers, and bushes.” Aurora explained, shocking Vegeta.

“What?!” Aurora snapped, looking at a very stunned Vegeta.

“How can a tiny thing like you use  _ that _ scythe?” Vegeta asked in disbelief.

“Is he always like this?” Aurora asked, looking at Bulma.

“Pretty much.” Bulma and Trunks answered at the same time.

“You must be an incredibly strong woman being able to handle him on a daily basis.” Aurora stated, looking at Bulma, avoiding Trunks.

Aurora had a hard time looking at Trunks—especially in the eyes.

“Thank you.” “What is that supposed to mean?” Bulma and Vegeta spoke at the same time.

“Now—what am I wearing and where are my clothes?” Aurora asked, looking at herself.

“You were freezing because your clothes were drenched, so I changed you out of them and into clean, dry, and warm underwear and pajamas.” Bulma explained.

“Freezing?” Aurora asked, confused.

“You’re from the Sun, not Earth. Certain places on Earth gets snow and cold. When a person gets too cold, they freeze. Those clothes keep you warm. That scythe just came to  _ you _ ?” Vegeta explained and then asked, still in shock.

“Jeez… If I show you, will you shut up?” Aurora asked, annoyed.

Vegeta didn’t reply and just stared at Aurora, causing her to sigh in frustration.

After a few seconds, Aurora sat up on her knees, waved her arm, and her scythe instantly appeared for her.

“Better?” Aurora asked, looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta just stared at her, watching the scythe.

“Ok…” Aurora sighed before the scythe shrunk, and she tucked it behind her ear, shocking Vegeta.

“Now what?” Aurora asked, annoyed, sliding to get off the bed.

“Nothing.” Vegeta replied, walking to the door.

“Uh-huh… Wahh!” Aurora replied in disbelief before falling over as soon as she stood up.

“Are you ok?” Bulma and Trunks asked, concerned.

“Yeah… I’m fine. Thank you. And thank you for changing me into something dry and warm.” Aurora replied to Bulma, standing up.

As soon as she stood up, Aurora made the mistake of looking at Trunks and into his eyes.

“Well, well, well… It doesn’t seem like your parents and I didn’t make such an asinine mistake after all, did we?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks and Aurora.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Aurora snapped, glaring at Vegeta.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.” Vegeta replied with a smug smile before walking out of the room.

“What does that mean?! Hey! Get back here, you bastard! What does that mean?!” Aurora yelled, chasing after Vegeta.

“This is the girl you like?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“I don’t know her, but yes; I know I like her. I really like her now that I know she can handle Dad. I really didn’t think anyone would be able to take what he dishes out. But as it turns out, she dishes out just as much as he does.” Trunks replied.

“I certainly like her. I certainly like her a lot better than Mai. It may have only been once, but she complimented me. And she said thank you. Not many of your girlfriends have done that.” Bulma replied with a smile.

“Right.” Trunks agreed, smiling—until they heard crashing in the living room and kitchen…


	3. Chapter 3

“Let me go!” Aurora yelled, pissed off as Vegeta held her back.

“What’s gong on?” Trunks and Bulma asked, looking at everyone.

“We’re trying to keeping her from leaving.” Goku replied as Vegeta held her back.

“Leave? Why would you try to leave?” Bulma asked, confused.

“I need to get back home.” Aurora answered.

“Home? To the Sun?” Goku asked, scratching his head.

“No, you idiot. To my cave.” Aurora responded, annoyed.

“Cave?” Everyone asked, shocked.

“Yeah… Why is that so shocking?” Aurora asked, confused.

“Aren’t you cold living in a cave?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“It is what it is. I don’t understand how these buildings work. A cave works just fine.” Aurora replied, finally calming down.

“You could stay here. Yeah. You can spend Christmas with us and everything.” Bulma excitedly stated.

“What the hell is Christmas?” Aurora asked, confused.

“An Earth holiday thing.” Vegeta replied, annoyed, letting Aurora go.

“Earth has a lot of different holidays. Thanksgiving and Christmas are two of the biggest ones having to do with family. For Thanksgiving we spend time together as a family and eat—a lot. Christmas is also meant for family, we eat a lot, and give and receive presents. Halloween is about candy, costumes, and supposedly the dead come back for a night. Easter has to do with an Easter Bunny and eggs, or Jesus. Then there are other holidays spread all over.” Bulma explained, looking at Aurora.

“Ok…” Aurora started but was interrupted.

“And I understand that we only just met and don’t have anything to exchange. But your present from us could be a safe place to live—here. Trunks has two spare rooms down in his apartment-like area. There’s two extra rooms up here. What do you say? And when it stops snowing so hard and all that, someone can take you to get your things and bring it here.” Bulma explained.

“I have all my things…” Aurora mumbled, pulling something small off her ear.

After a few seconds, a large backpack appeared.

“That’s awesome!” Goten excitedly exclaimed, looking at the backpack.

“What’s all in there?” Gohan asked, looking at the backpack.

“Just clothes, a few blankets, pillows, and a few personal stuffed animals. Not a whole lot.” Aurora answered before shrinking the bag again.

“So—you’ll stay here?” Bulma asked, staring at Aurora with those eyes that read, ‘Stay here.’

“Umm… Sure?” Aurora replied, unsure.

“Great! Now, you’ll just need to pick a room.” Bulma happily replied.

“She’ll stay with the boy.” Vegeta stated, giving orders.

“Anyway… Are you hungry?” Bulma asked, looking at Aurora.

“I guess.” Aurora replied, unsure of what to say.

Aurora wasn’t afraid of Vegeta and could go head-to-head with him. Bulma, however, made her nervous.

Not nervous as in scared, but nervous as unsure how to deal with her. 

Aurora has never met a woman like Bulma before. She hasn’t met anyone like Trunks before either; _he_ made her nervous because she’s never felt like how she’s feeling before.

“Good. Come with me.” Bulma exclaimed, dragging Aurora to the kitchen.

** An Hour Later: **

“What?” Vegeta and Aurora snapped at Goku when he started snickering.

“Mistletoe.” Goku snickered, looking up.

“Nope.” Vegeta said, simply walking away.

“Now, what the hell is mistletoe?” Aurora asked, annoyed.

“Mistletoe is a plant that grows on certain trees. It’s commonly used at Christmas; it hangs and if two people stand under it, they’re supposed to kiss.” Bulma explained, causing Aurora to stare at her, blinking a few times.

After a few seconds—after everything set in, Aurora turned bright red; Goku and Goten burst out laughing at her.

“Ok… Seeing as she has to stay downstairs, I might as well take her down there so she can pick a room.” Trunks sighed, looking around.

“Good. Take her.” Vegeta ordered.

Trunks just huffed and ignored him.

“Follow me.” Trunks calmly instructed, looking at Aurora.

“Fine.” Aurora replied, looking at the floor.

As soon as they were downstairs, they heard the door shut and something being placed in front of it.

“What the hell?” Aurora asked, looking up the stairs.

“Dad… Don’t worry; we’ll figure it out.” Trunks mumbled, looking up the stairs.

“Ok… If you say so.” Aurora sighed.

“This is my room. This is the bathroom. This is the entertainment/living room. These are the two spare rooms—right next to each other. Mom ran out of space, so there’s no kitchen; we’ll have to eat upstairs—with Mom, Dad, and Bulla. Which you know, isn’t so bad. But uh… Whichever room you’d like, just go on in.” Trunks explained, showing Aurora around.

“Ok…” Aurora sighed, walking into the room closest to Trunks.

“We’ll get you a bed as soon as we can. For now, I suppose you can use my bed and I’ll stay on the couch.” Trunks suggested, looking at Aurora when she walked out of her room.

“Whatever works.” Aurora replied, not caring a whole lot.

“So now what?” Trunks asked, looking at Aurora.

“Can I take a shower?” Aurora asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Go ahead. I’ll be in the living room whenever you get done. Do you know how to use a shower?” Trunks asked, looking at Aurora.

“Yeah, I know how to use a shower; we have those on the Sun. We don’t have tubs for baths. I saw a tub one day and it was different.” Aurora answered before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Sexually Explicit Chapter:

* * *

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Trunks heard some kind of a crash from the bathroom; he immediately went to check on Aurora.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Aurora was taking a shower—feeling something she's never felt (this strong) before.

She had been leaning against a shower wall before deciding she had to get out—after wrapping herself in a towel.

As soon as she stepped out of the tub, Aurora crumbled to the ground, feeling hot all over. It wasn't the normal heat she was used to.

No, this was different; this heat was pooling inside her nether regions.

Aurora remembered feeling a little hot and bothered when she first locked eyes with Trunks back in Kyoto.

This heat once again started the moment she and Trunks locked eyes after she woke up.

Only this time, the heat was unbearable.

Aurora had a friend (originally from Mercury), living on Earth for a few years; she helped her run away.

As soon as she saw Aurora's reaction back in Kyoto, this friend helped Aurora get on birth control. Five-year IUD, Mirena. She just had a feeling Aurora would need the birth control.

Knock. Knock.

"Aurora, are you ok in there? Is everything alright?" Trunks asked after knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mmmm…" Aurora couldn't say anything; all she could do was moan in what Trunks thought was pain.

"Fuck…" Trunks grumbled, deciding to open the door; he got a huge shock—for him.

Aurora was sitting on her knees, in a towel, crumbled forward, holding her chest, panting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trunks asked, concerned—and then he caught a strong scent coming from her that he's never smelt on any other girls before.

"I—I don't know. I—I feel so hot. It hurts…" Aurora answered in between deep breaths.

"What hurts?" Trunks asked, looking at Aurora.

Aurora couldn't answer him as her face started turning red.

"Ok… Let's get you up." Trunks replied, placing his hands under her arms and helped her up.

However, once she was up, Aurora fell forward into Trunks, panting; it was unbearable—for both of them.

She looked up, and that was it; Trunks immediately leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss—her first kiss.

With how she responded, it never dawned on Trunks that this was her first kiss.

While kissing, Trunks hoisted Aurora off the ground and carried her to his room.

First, he shut his door and pushed her against it, pressing his body against hers.

"Do you want this?" Trunks panted, looking her in the eyes as he gripped her towel.

"Yes. Huh!" Aurora answered and then gasped in surprise when Trunks roughly pulled her towel from her body.

"Just you wait; you ain't felt nothing yet." Trunks responded before letting his hands roam her body.

"Mmmm!" Aurora loudly moaned when she felt his hands running up and down her sides before roughly grabbing her ass.

'What's happening to me? The last few times guys came onto me like this; I easily pushed them away. I don't want to push him away; I don't want this to stop. But why? Why don't I want this to stop? "Mmmm!" Aurora thought to herself but moaned, nearly screaming when she felt Trunks's knee pushing into her bare pussy, bringing her back to reality.

'Well, that was quick.' Trunks thought to himself, feeling her juices leaking onto his knee; he had made her cum.

"Huh!" She gasped when he suddenly pulled her away from the door and took her to his bed.

"Are you done? Or do you want more?" Trunks asked after setting her on his bed, pushing her down; he was smugly staring at her—shades of his father coming out.

'Why that son of a bitch; he's teasing me! Fine. If he wants to play that way; I'll play that way too.' Aurora thought to herself, sitting up.

"I'm not going any further unless we make this even." Aurora stated, tugging at Trunks's pants—quickly pulling them down.

His shirt went next—just as easy.

She went for his boxers next, but he kept her from her goal and pinned her to the bed.

"Uh, uh, uh… Have patience, my dear; we'll get to that later." Trunks responded, looking down at her.

"Fuck you!" Aurora shot, lifting her legs a little so that she was comfier.

"You know, for a little thing, you sure do have a fowl mouth. But don't you worry; we'll get to that in a little bit as well. But for now—what am I going to do with you? Not only do you have a fowl mouth; you also have a mischievous tongue. I guess I'll just have to punish and teach you a lesson." Trunks warned, leaning down; she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Aurora challenged.

Trunks didn't reply; he just crashed his lips into hers before forcing her mouth open to shove his tongue in.

After a few seconds, Trunks started ramming his cloth-covered cock into her bare pussy, dry humping her.

All Aurora could do was scream and moan into Trunks's mouth as he dominated her—until she realized she could move her arms.

"You damn bastard…" Aurora growled after pushing him off her; she then got on top of him and started rocking against him.

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so. You lay there and be a good boy." Aurora instructed, leaning forward to hold his shoulders down.

Trunks just smiled up at her and held her hips, allowing her to move as she pleased; he let her believe she was in charge.

Hey, Trunks was 5'8," and about 138lbs and Aurora was 5'0," and maybe 105lbs soaking wet. Trunks could easily dominate her—so long as she didn't have her scythe and they weren't attacking each other.

After a few minutes, Trunks became harder—and Aurora was about to cum. However, she was trying to hold back; she started slowing her pace.

Trunks was not going to have that.

"I don't think so. Even if you slow down, I'm still going to make you cum." Trunks whispered in her ear after pulling her down; he then roughly grabbed her hips and started thrusting upwards.

It didn't take long after that; Aurora came, screaming only seconds later.

"Damn cocky bastard…" Aurora mumbled into Trunks's shoulder.

Trunks just smiled in victory before flipping her over again.

"You have no idea." Trunks responded before grabbing and pressing her breasts down.

Aurora gasped in surprise before just lying there, sighing in content.

"Mmmm!" Aurora let out some kind of muffled cry as Trunks pinched both of her nipples before lightly pulling them.

Trunks noted that her breasts were a perfect size; they weren't too big, but they weren't small. If he had to guess, Trunks guessed they were mid-C cups.

Trunks has never cared how big " _his_ " girl's breasts were—so long as they weren't A cups.

After a few seconds, Trunks leaned his head down and started kissing, licking, and sucking at Aurora's right breast while his hand worked her left breast.

'This feeling…' That was the last thought that ran through Aurora's head before everything went black and she lost herself.

All inhibitions gone—for both of them.

Aurora slowly wrapped her arms around Trunks's head, pushing his head down to her breast, and held him there, letting her head fall back into the pillow.

"Next." Trunks absentmindedly stated, switching over to her left breast after leaving a few hickeys on her right; he also left a few on her left.

"Uh-huh! Mmmm!" Aurora gasped and then moaned when she felt his hand rubbing her pussy.

"You're wet." Trunks noted, rubbing his hand up and down, teasing her.

"Mmmhmm… Please!" Aurora whined, begging for more; she then cried out when she felt his finger enter her ever so gingerly.

"You're tight too." Trunks stated, pushing his finger in and out, curling now and then.

When Trunks added a second finger and started curling them, Aurora started crying and arching her body while reaching her hands down by his.

Even though neither of them had a clear thought in their head, Trunks, using his free hand, held hers until she came screaming.

He pulled his fingers out, and while she lay there, panting, licked one of his fingers clean—enjoying the taste.

"Aurora—you taste amazing. Would you like to taste yourself?" Trunks asked, leaning up to her.

"Uh-huh…" Aurora panted, barely there.

Trunks watched in amazement as Aurora, with half-lidded eyes, sucked his finger clean like a pro.

After a few seconds, taking the initiative, Aurora reached up and pulled Trunks into a passionate kiss, sticking her tongue in.

Trunks responded until he felt it was time to pull away and start kissing down her body.

Aurora seemed like she knew what was going on; she didn't push away or protest. Instead, she gently placed her hands on his head and pushed him down.

Once he got to where he wanted to be, Trunks momentarily looked up to see Aurora lying there with her eyes closed and a slight flush on her face, waiting. He smiled before gently kissing her secret lips.

After only a few seconds, Trunks shoved his tongue deep within her tight crevice and started lapping her juices up.

"Mmmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Aurora lost it as she started moaning, turning her head side to side, lightly pulling Trunks's hair, and arching her hips off the bed.

Trunks didn't seem to care as he lightly held Aurora's hips so he would lose his position.

However, just as Aurora was about to cum, Trunks pulled away.

"Wa-why'd you stop?" Aurora asked, confused, panting.

Trunks smiled a smug smile, placing his chin on top of her sex.

"Why?!" Aurora screamed, frustrated.

"Have patience." Trunks simply replied, running his hands on her thighs, squeezing here and there.

"Please!" Aurora whined.

"No. Have patience." Trunks instructed, kissing the top of her sex, teasing her.

He admired the little tuffs of fiery-red pubic hair.

Trunks could tell she shaves or waxes or whatever.

He could also tell she takes care of her body.

After Aurora calmed down, Trunks took her back up by shoving his tongue back into her while fondling her breasts.

"Mmmm. Y-yes. Yes. Yes… No! You damn bastard!" Aurora moaned, about ready to cum, but cried, frustrated when Trunks once again pulled away just before.

Trunks just lay there, chuckling.

"Why?!" Aurora screamed, frustrated.

"Don't worry; have patience." Trunks repeated what he said before.

"Come on!" Aurora cried, leaning up on her elbows.

"Don't worry; I'll make you cum, I promise. But I'm going to do it at my pace." Trunks smugly stated.

Truth? Trunks was just waiting for her to say one word.

"Mmmmhmmm! Please! Trunks, please!" Aurora desperately cried, begging him as she fell back to the bed.

There it was.

All Trunks wanted at that moment was to hear her call _his_ name.

Honestly, he didn't know how she felt about him, but Trunks knew how he felt about Aurora; he loved her more than anything. He knows that's stupid because he doesn't know her. But there was something that pulled her to him.

Sure, at this moment, the goal was just to have sex; they both needed it so bad, it was unbearable. But Trunks wanted to get to know her more than anything.

Trunks hasn't had sex in almost a year or so.

Aurora's never had sex before and didn't know what to expect, but she wanted this.

Trunks smiled in victory before giving her a new feeling of pleasure; he shoved two fingers deep within her. The feeling that was new to Aurora was Trunks sucking on and licking her clit until she came screaming, arching her body off the bed.

"Better?" Trunks asked, looking into her eyes after climbing up over her.

"Yo-you're an ass." Aurora breathed.

"I guess I get that from my dad." Trunks replied before passionately kissing her.

That's when Aurora took the opportunity and flipped them over.

"Now—it's your turn." Aurora vaguely stated, sitting on his stomach; she reached behind her and started rubbing Trunks's cock through his boxers.

Trunks just smirked up at her, and without Aurora noticing, slipped his boxers off.

She only noticed because she felt skin instead of cloth.

Boy, did Aurora blush big time? She had never felt a cock that big, hard, or even smooth.

Although Aurora had never had sex before, she had given three handjobs before:

First one: a dare Second one: for money Third one: slightly drunk

But that's all she's ever done:

She's never given or received oral before. The only other person aside from Trunks to touch her as he had, was herself Some men tried to make her give them lap dances, but she never did

The third time Aurora gave a handjob was because she was drunk, tried taking advantage of her. Yeah… That didn't go too well for him.

Yes, Aurora was drunk. But not enough that she didn't know what was going on. She ended up summoning her scythe and threatening to cut his penis off.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked, looking up at her.

"Ye-yeah… I-I've just never felt one this big before." Aurora admitted, blushing.

"Well, that's kind of you to say." Trunks replied, looking up at her.

After a few seconds, Trunks started twitching in her hand, so Aurora started stroking at a faster pace.

"Good?" Aurora asked as she stopped stroking him, only to rub the tip.

"Amazing." 'Her hands are so soft.' Trunks answered and then thought to himself, leaning back and groaning.

Aurora smiled; she was always nervous when giving men handjobs. She was never very confident in her sexual abilities.

What really scared and made her nervous was giving Trunks a blowjob; she had never done so before.

Aurora had heard others say it tasted bad or it was too big that they choked.

"Aurora… Too tight…" Trunks groaned in pain.

Aurora was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to how hard she was squeezing.

"Sorry." Aurora softly apologized, loosening her grip to just lightly stroke him until he came.

"It's fine. What's on your mind?" Trunks asked, flipping them over, shocking her.

"Don't you want me to suck on you?" Aurora asked, confused.

"Not this time. I can't wait much longer. You sound like you've never given a blowjob before." Trunks replied, looking at her.

Aurora turned her head to the side, ashamed before answering, "I haven't."

"Ok…" Trunks started—and then something clicked in his head.

"Are you a virgin?" Trunks asked, looking at her.

"A what?" Aurora asked, looking at Trunks, confused.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Trunks seriously asked.

"No… I've only ever rubbed two other men. One because someone I was friends with dared me to do it; she said it would make the man happy. She never said he'd get handsy. I'm not friends with that girl anymore. The second man offered to pay me. Something about making someone jealous. There was a third time—with the same man I was dared to touch. I was a little drunk. I told myself I wouldn't use my scythe on a human, but he left me no choice." Aurora explained, looking away; she felt she couldn't look Trunks in the eyes for some reason. She felt ashamed and embarrassed—and thought she would make him angry.

But Trunks wasn't angry—not with her; he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"It's fine. Even if you had had sex in the past, I couldn't be mad at you. We didn't know each other—and you're at the right age. At least, here on Earth you are. Most people start having sex at fifteen or sixteen. Some younger than that. I've had sex before…" Trunks started, only to be interrupted.

"You're a guy… That's normal for men to start young." Aurora spoke up.

"Girls start young as well. Well, not all. But not all guys start young either. It really depends on the person. So—you've never had sex. And you've never heard the term "virgin" before. On the Sun, what do you call someone who's never had sex before?" Trunks explained and then asked, changing the subject.

"Guys are called "Tadpoles" until they have sex. After they have sex, they're just called men. Girls are called "Buds" until a man makes them bloom or blossom—or whatever you want to call it." Aurora answered.

"Ahh. Do you still want to go through with this?" Trunks asked, looking at her; he wouldn't take her virginity if she weren't truly ready.

"Yes, I want this. I wouldn't be laying here, naked if I didn't. I didn't come this far just to stop." Aurora bravely answered.

Trunks looked at her, searching her eyes before placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Here I go." Trunks stated before slowly pushing in; she was tight, and he was having a difficult time.

To Trunks, Aurora was pretty easy to read.

Aurora, on the other hand, couldn't read Trunks to save her life.

'What's with this man? I can't read him like I can others. I can't read his mother either…' "Mmmm!" Aurora thought to herself until Trunks broke her out of her thoughts but taking her with one, hard, swift thrust.

Aurora's eyes went wide, and some tears slipped out, but she did not scream; she only moaned in pain.

"Sorry about that. It was the only way I was going to get in." Trunks apologized and then explained his reasoning.

"Ass…" Aurora mumbled, shaking while gripping his sheets.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble. You do know that, don't you?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it? You seem to like my mouth." Aurora challenged, calming down a little; she stopped shaking.

"And I wouldn't change you for anything." Trunks said, shocking Aurora before sealing her mouth and moving within her.

Knowing she had been a virgin before this, Trunks was going to go easy on her. But she just had to speak up and challenge him.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!" Aurora couldn't stop moaning as he started roughly taking her. She just couldn't help herself.

She had her first orgasm a minute or two later.

"Is that all you've got?" Aurora asked, looking up at Trunks, panting like crazy.

"Just you wait little girl; you ain't felt nothing. On your hands and knees—now." Trunks ordered.

"Fuck you. Ain't nothing goin in my ass. Not again…" Aurora absentmindedly admitted.

"I'm not going to put it in your ass. Now roll over." Trunks explained and then made her roll.

Within seconds, Trunks was inside, pounding her even harder than before.

"Mmmm! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Trunks! Trunks! TRUNKS!" Aurora screamed, losing any control she may have had left.

Hearing her scream his name like that, Trunks lost control and started wildly thrusting into her until she collapsed onto her stomach, pushing him out and squirting as she came—hard.

She lay there panting like crazy; she didn't know how much more she could handle.

But Trunks wasn't done. Close, but not there just yet.

He flipped her over and pushed right back in, making her cry for him again.

"Good girl. Keep crying for me." Trunks instructed as he laid right on top of her.

There were a lot of things Trunks wanted to do to Aurora, but her body just wasn't ready—and probably couldn't handle them just yet.

"Trunks…" Aurora moaned, running out of breath.

"Just a little longer… I'm so close." Trunks panted before biting Aurora's shoulder, making her arch her body and scream as she reached her climax.

"TRUNKS!" Aurora screamed, holding onto Trunks as tightly as she could.

"Au-rora…" Trunks grunted and growled, reaching his end, cumming deep within her.

After a few seconds, Trunks collapsed on top of Aurora, and they both panted—until Trunks came to a realization.

"Shit!" Trunks exclaimed, pulling out.

"What? What's wrong?" Aurora asked, confused as Trunks sat on his knees.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." Trunks immediately apologized, confusing Aurora even more.

"Why?" Aurora asked, looking at him.

"I didn't wear a condom—or even pull out…" Trunks explained, looking at her, cursing himself.

"And?" Aurora asked, looking up at him, trying to catch her breath.

"And—there's a possibility of you getting pregnant." Trunks replied, only to be shocked by her laughing a little before pulling him down next to her.

"You don't know much about Sun People, do you?" Aurora asked, looking at him.

"Obviously not. Why? Aren't you worried?" Trunks asked, looking at her.

"Girls of the Sun can't get pregnant the first time they have sex. A man's essence, the first time will burn up before anything can happen. Any time after that, a girl can get pregnant. However, I have a friend from Mercury; she helped me get to Earth. She, after the first time I saw you, got me on something called birth control. To be more specific, because I'd have a hard time remembering to take a pill, people called doctors put me on something called Mirena. The doctors said I wouldn't be able to get pregnant for five years unless I have it taken out. So even if I could get pregnant from the first time, I can't currently get pregnant until I'm ready. This is fine. As long as you want me, you can put your essence in me as much as you want." Aurora explained with a small smile, yawning here and there.

"As long as I want you? I want you more than anything. I want you to stay here forever. It's you who has to make a decision on whether you want to be with me or not." Trunks replied, looking at the girl in his bed who was half asleep.

"That'd be nice. Although, I think I'd like to get to know you a little more before we have sex again." Aurora answered, barely awake.

"That's fair. Now, you just get some rest and sleep." Trunks agreed before instructing, sitting.

"As long as you stay with me. Don't leave." Aurora replied, grabbing Trunks's wrist.

Trunks just smiled at her. He laid next to her and pulled her to him, placing his chin on her head.

"Ok, I'll stay." Trunks replied with a smile.

Once he was sure she was asleep, Trunks moved his arm and flipped his cracked-open door off.

Vegeta was standing there, smiling in victory. No, he hadn't been watching them. But this was his plan to begin with.

Vegeta had been listening in at the basement door until the end. He was going to have a conversation with Trunks until Trunks decided not to get out of bed.

"Do you know how badly that could've ended? You are so lucky she's on birth control. They don't even know each other yet. I'm glad Trunks has who _he_ wants, and that Aurora wants to be with him as well. But they still don't know each other. And I can't believe you listened in on them. What kind of father does that?!" Bulma demanded, smacking Vegeta over the head.

"The kind of father who wants and knows what's best for his kids. Now, come on, Woman. I have a special surprise for you." Vegeta stated, motioning to his crotch; his cock was building, and Bulma couldn't stop staring.

"You're lucky I love you—and that the others went home. Come on…" Bulma mumbled, leading the way upstairs.

"I always get what I want." Vegeta said to himself with a smile, following his wife.


End file.
